What JK Rowling Forgot to Mention, fourth year
by FrogPrincess44
Summary: Ron feels left out more often than not. Will certain events make the troublesome trio break up, or will they all live happily every after. Contains slapping, joking, teasiing and full frontal snogging! and alcohol R&R. I know techno doesn't work in HP.
1. Chapter 1

What J.K Rowling Forgot to mention

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat with Ron in the Gryffindor common room on a wet day. "So, the ball is going to be happening! I'm excited, I mean, it's an excuse to ask out a girl and not look like a moron!" Ron laughed.

"Great for you, but I don't think I can do it, I'm too scared." Harry said looking across the room at a group of girls in the corner. "Hi!" said Hermione sitting down next to them.

"Oh, hello. What's that?" asked Ron noticing the object under Hermione's arm.

"It's a laptop." Hermione said. "Of course Harry will know all about them. My parents gave it to me to do my homework, it'll be much easier this way, although I don't need it. You two however, will have good use for it, my word processor has a spell check."

"I thought it was a muggle thing!" Ron argued.

"Not _spells _Ronald, it checks your spelling." Hermione said as Harry laughed at the confused face Ron was pulling. "Wow! Dudley has about three of them! Hey, do you have MSN?" asked Harry.

"Oh no! A muggle thing. Now you two are going to be conspiring against me with your laptoy things!" Ron moaned.

"Calm down Ron, anyway, yes I do have MSN." Hermione said proudly. "It took me a while though, I think it has a virus, I'll have to check."

"They get _sick!_" Ron said dropping his pumpkin pasty.

"No, a virus is like an illness, except you _don't _take the laptop to the doctor." Harry said. "I'm kind of glad you know nothing, Ron, it makes a change from me asking you everything."

"Hey, I joined a new group on facebook. It's called the book lovers group. Not a very imaginative name, but I've met some fabulous people online." Hermione said.

"I'm not on facebook, but I want to be, the Internet's great." Harry said.

"WHAT'S THE INTERNET?" Ron asked angrily.

"Do we have to explain, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"If you want to be my friend then yes!" Ron said.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's a big thing that links all computers together-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A COMPUTER?" Ron screamed.

"It's like a laptop except a laptop is portable and in one piece whereas a computer had two parts, computer and monitor." Harry answered.

"So, the internet links all computers and laptops together and there are different games, shops, blogs and all sorts to do." Hermione continued.

**The next day**

They both still needed dates for the ball, but Ron was awful with girls. He was nowhere near a ladies-man. Harry however, just couldn't choose who to go with. "OK, just pretend I'm the hottest girl you ever saw." Harry said as he tried to teach Ron how to talk to girls.

"But you have underarm hair!" Ron squealed.

"PRETEND! Anyway, ask me to the ball." Harry said.

"Want to go to the ball?" Ron said normally.

"That's good! Now ask someone!" Harry said encouragingly.

Ron walked over to Lavender Brown. "Ron's just learning how to ask girls out, he's just practising, so please be nice!" Harry whispered to Lavender. She looked uneasy, but agreed anyway. Ron was speechless. Harry stood behind Lavender and slapped his forehead. "Her weight!" Harry mouthed. Ron nodded.

"Have you gained weight?" asked Ron nervously. Lavender screwed up her face and slapped Ron round the face. "Short but swift." said Harry laughing. Ron looked horror-struck.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left charms later on and they had a lot of homework to do. "Why don't you use my laptop for it!" Hermione said.

"Well, I will. Ron 'll probably break it." Harry said putting it on his lap and turning it on.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Harry.

"Homework." Harry replied.

"How? You're just pressing buttons!" Ron said.

"Just get on with your own thing, OK!" Harry said as he continued to type.

"Welcome to charms, fourth years! Please sit down and get out your wands!" Proffesor Flitwick said as he sat on his pile of books. "Ah, but before we start today's lesson, please hand in your homework, and use the hovering charm I taught you in your first year please!"

Harry looked at his piece if paper with it's typed up words and bit his lip. He made it float over to Flitwick. "Harry, Harry Potter. What is this?" said Flitwick holding up Harry's work. "It's my homework, Professor." Harry said.

"This doesn't look hand-written at all." said Flitwick looking at the perfect print.

"Well, I did it on a laptop, sir." Harry said.

"A laptop?"

"It's a muggle device and it has a spell check." said Harry

"This is unacceptable Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention with me on Saturday at noon. Bring your quill, your parchment and nothing else!" said Flitwick.

Harry ignored Hermione for the rest of the day and took no notice at all when she said "It was just an idea, I'm sorry.". In fact, Harry was in such a bad mood already and it was worsened when Cedric told him about the egg and he had to breathe underwater for an hour.

**A few days later**

Hermione sat with her laptop on her lap and her eyes glued to the screen on the Saturday of Harry's detention with Flitwick. She was currently on facebook searching someone who was probably a neighbour of hers. "I've got to go." said Harry dashing off to Flitwick's room. Harry had to do all of his homework again and was not pleased, but it was over in no time and Harry headed back to the common room with dread in the pit of his stomach. Instead of going back to the common room, Harry went up to the owlery to send a letter to Sirius. Cho was there, she was being attacked by a rather vicious barn owl. Harry shooed the owl away and helped Cho to her feet. Harry plucked up all the courage he could find and said "Cho, do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Cho looked as if she would burst out laughing. "No, I'm going with Cedric, plus, who wants to go with Gooseboy?" Cho giggled.

As she walked away, Harry whispered to himself "How do they know I'm flat-footed?"

As Harry went back up to the common room in the same rotten mood as a few days previously, he heard a noise. He rushed to find the source of the noise and it was Neville Longbottom stuck in that trick stair. Harry helped him out. "I think I've broken my ankle again." Neville said as Harry dragged him to the hospital wing.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Hermione who was typing like mad.

"This boy on 'facebook' actually likes her. They're chatting." Ron answered as Hermione seemed to be too busy typing away. "Want a game of wizard chess?" asked Harry.

"No. I want a laptop." Ron said.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"There are some cool 'websites' you can go on. There's on called 'youtube' and you can watch loads of cool videos and on 'youtube' there are 'links' that take you to these 'websites' that find you a girlfriend." Ron said.

"Oh those sites are crap. The only people on them are fat, ugly and geeky." said Harry.

"OH MY GOD! HE ASKED ME TO THE BALL!" Hermione screamed.

"How do they know about the ball?" asked Harry leaning over Ron to look at Hermione's screen. "Well, Viktor Krum has a facebook account on his laptop-"

"VIKTOR KRUM! VIKTOR BLOODY KRUM!" Ron cried. "I've got to get me one of these, maybe the Delacour girl will want to go with me!"

"Ron, no!" Harry said, but it was too late, Ron had run off into the distance to find his 'true love' and ask her to the ball.

**At the ball**

Harry and Ron sat at a table during the ball. Their dates were bored. Harry hated watching Cho dance with that pretty-boy Cedric while he was stuck with Parvarti Patil. "Want to dance?" she asked. Harry shook his head. Hermione came rushing over giggling with Ginny. "What's wrong with you two?" asked Ron grumpily.

"Viktor squeezed my butt!" Hermione said giggling. Ginny laughed out loud when Hermione said it. "What's up with you?" Ginny asked as Hermione walked off giggling.

"Nothing, we're having a great time with the ugly sisters here!" Ron said.

Padma and Parvarti slapped Ron hard round the face and walked off together. "They'll be better off." said Ginny as she walked off again.

"Thanks a lot, Ron, now we look like the biggest losers at the ball!" Harry said.

"No, Harry, we _are _the biggest losers at the ball!" Ron said.

Hermione rushed up again, this time she wasn't giggling, but grinning broadly. "Viktor and I are going to get some drinks, care to join us?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yeah that would be great-" Harry began.

"No, we wouldn't like to join you and _Viktor _for a drink. I'd probably be bored to death as you discuss what you'd like to call your children." Ron mumbled.

Hermione grabbed Harry's orange juice and threw it over Ron. She then slapped him round the face.

"Slapped three times in one night and four times in the entire term! What else could go wrong?" Ron complained as he and Harry walked back up to the common room.

"Don't complain to me, Ron. I quite fancied a drink with them, but you just had to put Hermione in a bad mood and you just had to drag me away!" Harry said frowning at Ron.

"I'm your friend, you're supposed to take my side!" Ron argued.

"I don't know if you noticed Ron, but Hermione's my friend too!" Harry said. He freed his arm from Ron's grip and hurried back down to a table where Hermione and Viktor were sitting.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily.

"Sorry about Ron, that's four times he's been slapped this term." Harry explained.

"No big deal. Anyway, Viktor was just talking about the wonky faint." said Hermione admiringly.

"Isn't it the wronski feint?" asked Harry.

"Whatever." said Hermione turning her head to Viktor who passed Hermione a rose from someone sitting behind him. Hermione blushed as she accepted it.


	2. Chapter 2

What J.K Rowling Forgot to mention

**Chapter 2**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room doing nothing. "Hermione, I'm surprised you're not on facebook talking to Viktor-" Ron said grumpily.

"How many times must I tell you, Ronald, I've lost internet connection!" Hermione snapped.

"Good, at least that way it's just the three of us." Ron said grinning broadly.

"You pea-brained little monkey! Viktor is staying here for the tournament! Anyway, will you come off it!" Hermione cried. Ron sat up suddenly from his lying position.

"What do you mean?" Ron snapped.

"I know you're jealous of Viktor, but if you really wanted me that badly you would act a little nicer-" Hermione said.

"YOU! Little miss buck-tooth! I mean, look at your hair! If there's one muggle thing I've heard of it's straighteners, love." Ron said.

Hermione was furious. "Ronald Weasley! You are the most repulsive boy I have ever met in my entire life! You're ginger for goodness sake! Your nose is so huge I thought you had a Concorde stuck to your nose!" Hermione screamed.

"What's a Concorde?" Ron asked, red in the face with anger.

"Oh, you wouldn't know! It's a _muggle _thing, but _Harry _would know." Hermione said.

Everyone turned their heads. "This'll be some juicay gossip!" Lavender whispered to Parvarti in excitement.

"Why don't you just _marry _Harry then?" asked Ron.

Harry was taken aback. "Wha'? Me- ha?" Harry asked, confused after awakening from his daydreams about that time he followed Uncle Vernon to a club. . .

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'M DATING VIKTOR!" Hermione yelled.

"What the pea-brained pervert!" Ron snorted. "HA!"

Hermione grabbed her water and threw it over Ron, then she slapped him around the face. . . twice and just to finish swiftly, she wacked him over the head with her laptop.

"Hermione, I think you've gone crazy, please don't hurt me!" Harry screamed holding his hands over his head.

Hermione came into the common room from her detention supporting Ron who was still a little dazed. After about six and a half (and thirty-eight seconds) days in the hospital wing, Ron had only regained consciousness after the third day and was only just able to say "Butterfly!"

"I think you've given him brain damage." Harry said when Hermione sat down.

"What have I done, Harry? I never meant-, I wish I hadn't-, its all my fault!" Hermione groaned. Harry put his arm round her. "It's going to be OK, trust me. When I was at primary school, I was the wimp, but I swore revenge on Hannah Swiftly when she tore up my valentine's day card and threw it away. It felt like she was doing that to my heart. . . I'm so over her, but I'll get my revenge, even if it kills me!" Harry said darkly.

"What about Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"SCREW VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed. "It's the girl who broke my heart. . ." Harry shook his fist.

"But we'll all die if he comes back and it's pretty obvious that it's _you_ that has to fight him." Hermione said.

"Tell Ron to do it, I must get my revenge on Hannah!" Harry said.

"What's this really about ?" Hermione asked.

"I bet this other boy Fifty quid I'd do it before I turned sixteen." Harry said.

"Oh, right." Hermione said. "Anyway, we'd better help Ron out." Hermione said.

That night Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room. There were the only one's there apart from some sixth years sniffing some powder from the table. . .

"Do you think, when he's back to normal, he'll ever forgive me?" Hermione asked, with a silent tear dripping down her face.

"Don't cry, it's not your fault, he insulted you. He _was _jealous, just leave him to get better." Harry said putting his arm round her in comfort.

"I know, but my actions were unacceptable, Harry. I feel so guilty." she said. "But at least I've got you. Your so kind, your my shoulder to cry on when I don't deserve it!" Hermione wailed. Her tears burst out like a hose that had just been turned on. She leant on Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt awkward, very awkward. A girl, a _girl_ was leaning on his shoulder, crying on him. He knew the sleeve of his jumper was drenched, but when he thought about it, he liked it. He realised how badly his life had gone so far. Harry started to cry.

Suddenly Ron came to his senses. "What is this? Crybaby club?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up and saw Ron being normal. She ran up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "Whenever I wasn't in detention I was by your side, I promise!"

"Really? Well actually, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to call you all those things, it's just, we're the troublesome trio. We do things together, but now we kind of. . . breaking apart." Ron said. Hermione stopped hugging Ron.

"Well, if there's room for one more-"

"NO!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Well Hermione, now that you don't feel so guilty, maybe you'll stop drinking." Harry said cheerily. "And, you know, I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on!"

"Really?" asked Ron.

"I wasn't talking to you." Harry said.

Ron groaned.

"So, you know last night." Hermione said to Harry and Ron. "Maybe we should keep it a secret."

"Good idea. I mean hugs and apologies and crying? I'm supposed to be snogging girls if I'm up that late." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the boys will tease you if they find out you were cuddling a girl!" Ron joked.

"Very funny, Ron, but what I felt last night were emotions! Real, human, emotions!" Hermione said.

"Stating the obvious again, I see." Harry muttered just loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Yes, Hermione, you felt the emotion of _love_!" Ron said.

Hermione turned bright red. "I'm with Viktor!"

On a dismal day, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room. Ron was beaming with happiness. "Do you know what day it is today?" Ron asked happily.

"Saturday, why?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow at Ron.

"Because I like Saturdays, they remind me of. . . something!" Ron said.

"Look, we're not always going to spend all day together, it's just to keep your mouth shut." Hermione said frowning at Ron.

"Well-" Ron began angrily.

"Will both of you shut-up!" Harry shouted.

"Sorry mate." Ron said apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry Harry." Hermione said hanging her head.

"I mean, you do realise I might die, don't you?" Harry said angrily.

"Sorry, but Harry, you can't tell us to stop fighting just so you can fight with us." Hermione said.

"Do you think the rain will _ever_ stop?" Ron asked staring out of the window.

"Oh, undoubtedly." Hermione said.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Ron said.

"I want fish and chips. I had them once when Dudley started complaining and I got his, I loved them." Harry said.

"Oh, yeah, fish and chips are great! There's a shop round the corner from my house!" Hermione said.

"So anyway, where's your laptop?" Ron asked.

"They took it away from me after the incident." Hermione laughed.

"Ah, so no more facehead." Ron said.

"Facebook." Harry corrected.

"Whatever."

**Later that evening**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were still in the common room. "It's getting late and Ginny won't stop checking up on me to make sure I'm behaving myself and 'being nice to the ladies' so I'm gonna go to bed." Ron said pretending to yawn as Ginny narrowed her eyes in a frown from the corner of the room. Ron dashed off leaving Harry and Hermione the only ones left after Ginny left to check Ron was behaving himself. "I like Ginny's way of thinking to be honest." Hermione said.

"So do I; your bickering has _really_ been getting on my nerves recently." Harry said.

"You know, I don't understand a word Viktor says most of the time. I just nod and say 'mmhmm' every now and again and whenever he asks 'what do you think?' I say, 'Same as you' and hope that my answer is acceptable. I really just like him 'cause he's cute." Hermione said, sighing.

"I thought you were the one telling me and Ron off for being so shallow." Harry joked.

"Oh come on, your boys. I mean, I'm sure Viktor's the same." Hermione said shrugging.

"Looking at his choice of women, I'd say not." Harry joked.

Hermione frowned in a 'ha ha, very funny' sort of way and turned back to the _Daily Prophet _which made her shake her head in disapproval several times in a minute. "I didn't know that!" Hermione gasped at one point.

"What?" Harry asked leaning over to take a look. The article was titled, _The Tri-Wizard Cup_

"Well it says,

_The Tri-Wizard Cup, apparently made from solid cloud crystal, a rare material that makes all greatness in a person shine, has this year been made from plain glass. Now, Cornelius Fudge has quoted that the miners have been on strike since September last year and remain to be. Now, valuable as the cup is _supposed _to be, this year's cup is worth a measly twelve sickles. The winner of the dangerous tournament will have some disappointment that after putting their life on the line, they win something worth twelve sickles. _And then it just goes on about other crap." Hermione read.

"Twelve sickles? That's pathetic!" Harry screamed.

"I know, but don't let Ron hear that." Hermione said, giggling.

"Good point." Harry laughed.

They both sat there laughing at Ron, although they knew they shouldn't. Then, they were moving closer together, only inches, centimetres, millimetres apart. Then the measure met zero as they shared a soft, tender kiss.


End file.
